Annoying Little Habits
by callmebethanyyy
Summary: Amy and Ty are learning to live with one another for the first time. Set after 8x18.


"Crap!" Ty yelled as he cut his face while shaving.

Amy yelled into the bathroom of the trailer, "You okay in there?"

"No! Have you been using my razor again?" Ty asked as he was putting some toilet paper on his face to soak up the blood. He walked outside to see Amy sat at the table eating breakfast, "So have you?"

"Yeah, so what? It's not like I use it _all_ the time!" Amy laughed.

"Well, we have been through this countless times, you shouldn't use my razor because it causes the blades go all blunt and therefore cuts my face. I feel like i'm starring in a horror film every morning!" Ty groaned.

"Oh stop your whining, you are just as bad, you _always_ leave the damn toilet seat up! Even after I ask you over and over again to put it down! This trailer isn't a man cave anymore! It is supposed to be a home for both of us!" Amy snapped.

"Yes, I apologise for that, but it is hard getting used to having you around. Anyway, at least my habit doesn't butcher you every morning!" Ty snapped back, "Right, I need to go to school. Do you want me to drop you off at Heartland on my way?"

"No. it is ok. I will get Lou to pick me up." Amy replied shortly.

"Alright fine. See you tonight. I am in classes till late so won't be home until like 10pm." Ty informed her.

"Ok, see you." Amy said shortly as Ty left the trailer. Once she heard the engine of his truck she sighed, it had been really stressful in this trailer, and just generally getting used to living together. She loved him and all, but his annoying little habits that she hadn't noticed when they were just engaged had started to bug her, like leaving the toilet seat up, leaving the toothpaste in the sink and picking his toenails. She sighed and rang Lou, "Hey Lou, can you pick me up?... Erm no, Ty had to rush off to uni, he was late… Yeah ok, see you in half an hour," She said down the phone.

* * *

Ty picked up Cass from Caleb's trailer at the rodeo grounds on the way to university, "Hey Ty, Cass is just getting ready," Caleb said as he walked over to the truck, he caught sight of Ty's facial expression and asked, "Wow, what's up with you this morning?

"Oh nothing, just me and Amy had an argument this morning…" Ty sighed.

"Ah, the whole getting used to having her around all the time? I remember those days well," Caleb laughed, "Ah, by the looks of your face, she has been using your razor too. Am I right? Or am I right?"

"You're right…" Ty sighed, "I have told her like 1000 times not to use it, for this reason!" he said pointing to his face.

"Ash used to do that. Do you know what I did?" Caleb asked.

"No, what?" Ty asked, "I am literally willing to try anything right now."

"I bought her her own razors and spare blades, in pink, so she wouldn't get confused and 'accidentally' use mine again," Caleb laughed.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea, I am going to get her some on the way home tonight. So, how are you and Cass doing?" He asked.

"We are doing alright to be honest, we are in the honeymoon period at the moment, so it's all good." Caleb laughed, as he was about to say more, Cass came up behind him, "Oh hey babe, do you want me to pick you up from uni tonight? I will be up in Calgary later today getting some supplies, so you will be on my way."

"Ooo yes please! Right, I will see you tonight. See you Caleb." Cass replied, giving him a kiss and jumping into Ty's truck. Ty put the truck into gear and drove down the road to the highway.

* * *

"Hey Amy, wow… what's with you? You have a face like thunder!" Lou exclaimed, walking into the trailer.

"Ugh, Ty and I had an argument…" Amy sighed.

"Oh god, what about? He hasn't done anything stupid again has he? Wait, he hasn't got into another fight with anyone has he?" Lou asked, beginning to panic, knowing that when they used to argue, it was only ever something serious.

"No, but he left the toilet seat up _again_ and then had the cheek to shout at me for using his razor!" Amy exclaimed.

Lou laughed, "Oh Amy, you _never_ use a man's razor! That is like a big no-no! I bet he came out of the bathroom with bits of toilet roll on his face didn't he?" She asked and Amy nodded, "Yeah, I used to do the same with Peter… It's just you two getting used to being around each other 24/7."

"It's so annoying! I didn't realise he had all these really annoying habits until these past couple of weeks, ever since we came back from the honeymoon!" she sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't, men are usually very good at hiding all these annoying little habits until you are out of the honeymoon phase and straight into the married life! Peter used to pick his ears and teeth, it was disgusting! I never noticed it until after we were married…" Lou grimaced at the memory.

"Okay… that is disgusting… Ty does pick his toe nails, leaves the seat up and doesn't wash the toothpaste from the sink! It's terrible!" Amy laughed.

Lou sighed, "Come on, lets go to Heartland."

Amy sighed and stood up, she followed Lou out of the door. She locked the trailer up and jumped into Lou's truck. They started their journey back to Heartland.

* * *

"… You are such a boy! You are clueless!" Cass yelled as Ty was telling her about what had happened that morning.

"Well yes, I am a boy… but hey you're supposed to be on my side here!" Ty exclaimed.

"No, I am with Amy on this one. You don't have to be harsh on her. I use Caleb's razor all the time and he doesn't care!" Cass laughed.

"Yes, but Caleb rarely shaves, so it's not a big deal for him! Caleb did give me some advice, which I actually agree with for once!" Ty exclaimed.

"What is that then?" Cass asked.

"Well, I am going to get her a present. Pink razors, like so we have a his and hers. I know it sounds stupid, but I am sick of all these stupid little arguments!" he groaned.

"You are just getting used to each other, I mean you have never actually lived together before now, and you are just getting used to each others habits. You will get used to it soon. Just go there tonight and grovel, even if you may not have actually done anything wrong, it will just make your life easier. Trust me, I am a woman." Cass told him.

Ty sighed, "No, I know you're right… We will figure it out, we always do. I am going to grovel to my hearts content tonight! We never go to bed on a bad note, so we will be ok. I love her to pieces!"

"Oh trust me, I know how much you love her. I have seen the love in your eyes ever since I met you! She wouldn't have married you if she didn't feel the same." Cass replied.

They pulled up to the university car park and Ty stopped the truck, "Thanks Cass, I appreciate it. I feel better now funnily enough. We will be fine tonight we always are." He laughed, "You ready for four hours of anatomy?"

"Ugh, don't remind me… first, I need some coffee. Let's go." She replied, getting out of the truck. They both walked up to the coffee bar in the university and got some coffee to enable to get them through the next four hours.

* * *

Later that night, Jack was dropping Amy off at the trailer, "Are you sure you are going to be ok here on your own?" he asked.

"Yes grandpa, I will be fine. I am going to get into my sweats, put Netflix on and find a nice film to watch. I will see you tomorrow." Amy replied, kissing him on the cheek and picking up the plate of food for Ty, "Night."

"Night Amy, see you tomorrow," Jack replied. He watched as Amy let herself in the trailer and shut the door. He backed out of the driveway and drove back to Heartland. Amy got into the trailer and put Ty's plate of food in the microwave. She hadn't heard from him all day; when they don't argue, they exchange sweet texts throughout the day, saying how much they missed each other and just generally kept in touch. She knew that their little argument was stupid but it was just hard getting used to all of his habits. She found her sweats and quickly got changed, she got her laptop and climbed into bed. There was only 2 hours before Ty was to be home, but just being in the trailer alone sometimes was quite scary, every little noise in the tin can was amplified 100 times. She searched the movies and decided to watch 'grown ups'.

Just as the film finished, she heard Ty's truck pull up outside. She got out of bed and put the microwave on to warm up his dinner.

* * *

Ty was sat in the truck, he sighed, but was hopeful that they could put what happened this morning behind them. He got his present and walked inside to see her warming up his food, he smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Thank you for warming up my dinner. I am _really_ sorry about this morning," He sighed, kissing her on the cheek. Amy turned around in his arms and rested her arms on his chest.

"I am sorry too… I guess we just need to get used to each others little habits and ways of doing things." She replied, smiling at her husband and giving him a small kiss.

"Well, I got you a present to try and stop arguments like this morning from happening again," Ty laughed, handing her up a box, with a ribbon on it.

She took it out of his hands and opened it, she started laughing, "Oh thank you! They are even pink! Love it! Now I will _never_ need to use your razor, ever again!" she exclaimed, giving him a kiss, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, and from now on, I am going to remind myself to put the toilet seat down, every time. Not just some times. I love you." He said, wrapping his arms back around her.

"Thank you, and I love you too," Amy replied, putting the box on the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Oh and while we are on the subject, can you please rinse the toothpaste out of the sink in the mornings? And can you please stop picking your toenails? It makes me feel really sick and it is literally the most disgusting habit you have!" She laughed.

"Well in that case, seeing as we are in fact on this subject, I would love it if you stopped leaving your hair grips everywhere! I look everywhere in this trailer and they are all over the place! They're little nightmares that just accumulate for no reason! Also, you really need to start cleaning out the plug hole when you have a shower, the hair in the drain is terrible!" Ty replied.

"Alright I get it… I too have really annoying habits… If I promise to stop, as long as you promise to stop as well?" Amy asked.

"Of course, I would do anything for you! You know that! Now come here!" He exclaimed as he leant over and turned off the microwave. He leant in and kissed her passionately, he walked them over to the bed and lay her down and proceeded to lie down on top of her, "Hey, what about your food?" She asked.

"It can wait," he smirked. Amy laughed and pulled him down further so their lips could once again meet in a deep, passionate kiss. They got completely lost in the moment and had completely forgotten about their little argument earlier that morning.

The end.


End file.
